1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of automotive accessories and, in particular, to a coupling device for relocating the point of connection between the A-arm and the torsion bar of a truck that has been lifted to provide greater undercarriage clearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated FIG. 1, in conventional front-end suspensions of small trucks and pick-ups, each front wheel is connected through a ball joint 10 to a shock-absorbed, torque-loaded A-arm 12 on each side of the vehicle. The A-arm 12 is pivotally attached through bushings 14 to the frame 16 of the vehicle and to a torsion bar 18 that provides a torque that stabilizes the wheel assembly in a desirable, predetermined position under load. The torsion bar consists of a long metal shaft 20 that has one end (not shown) held rigidly in the frame of the vehicle and the other end 22 twisted and attached to the A-arm 16 through a rigid socket connection 24 to act as a spring. Thus, as the A-arm pivots up or down around the bushings 14 in response to forces exerted on the front wheels of the vehicle, the torsion bar 18 urges the entire wheel assembly to its static, predetermined position by applying a torque to the A-arm.
Because small trucks are often used for off-road driving, it is very desirable that the clearance below the undercarriage of the vehicle be as large as possible. Accordingly, it has become common practice for owners of these vehicles to increase such clearance by using larger-aspect tires and elevating the frame with respect to the wheels. This is typically accomplished using after-market kits that provide additional ground clearance by relocating various undercarriage components to a higher position relative to the wheels. When this is done, the back end of the torsion bar 18 is stretched upward, changing its position in relation to the A-arm 12 and correspondingly introducing an undesirable variation in the torsional effect of the torsion bar. In order to avoid this problem, these kits often include an attachment for anchoring the back end of the torsion bar several inches below its original position in the undercarriage point, thereby retaining the original angle of the front end 22 of the torsion bar in relation to the A-arm. This approach solves the torsion-bar performance problem, but it reduces the additional clearance provided by the lift operation.
Therefore, it would be very desirable to be able to relocate the A-arm end 22 of the torsion bar 18 so as to also offset its position relative to ground, such as to maintain its functional integrity and also afford further clearance for the vehicle""s undercarriage. This invention provides a simple device for accomplishing this goal.
The invention is directed at an after-market accessory for use in conjunction with commercial lift kits employed to increase the undercarriage clearance of small trucks. The main objective of the invention is a coupling device for relocating the position of the front end of the torsion bar relative to ground, after the undercarriage of the truck has been lifted with such a lift-kit, in order to retain the functional characteristics of the torsion bar.
Another goal of the invention is a device that provides additional ground clearance for the vehicle""s undercarriage.
Another objective is device in the form of a kit that is adaptable for use with any conventional pick-up truck in conjunction with a corresponding lift kit.
Another goal is a kit suitable for assembly by the average vehicle owner without the need for special tools or expertise.
A final objective is a device that can be manufactured and marketed economically and directly to the general public as an after-market product in the automotive industry.
Therefore, according to these and other objectives, the invention consists of an accessory for coupling the A-arm of a vehicle to its torsion bar through a rigid member that relocates the relative position of the two components by a predetermined offset distance that raises the torsion bar with respect to the ground. As a result, the position of the torsion bar is elevated and the ground clearance of the vehicle""s undercarriage is increased.
According to another aspect of the invention, by rigidly positioning the coupling mechanism between the A-arm and the torsion bar so that the distance of the point of attachment from the A-arm""s pivot point in the frame remains substantially the same, the torsional effect of the torsion bar is retained without material change. Therefore, the safety and driving characteristics of the vehicle are not noticeably altered.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose but one of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced.